Late in the Evening
by spindleofaspinningwheel
Summary: Pre-relationship prompt request based on the song "You Look Wonderful Tonight." A one-shot for welschwtch's birthday. Set roughly around the first half of season 4.


_A few months ago welschwtch sent me (in her words) a "cheesy" pre-relationship story idea based on the song, "_ You Look Wonderful Tonight _." It took me a little time to figure out how to make it work, even though she sent ideas on the order of events, and how to introduce, or in one instance change, one of the lyrics. This little one-shot is her story idea… just my fluffy interpretation? I guess? She has been asking about it, so when I finished A Little Snow I directed my attention to this so it would be ready for today, her birthday._ _Happy Birthday, Vicky!_ _I hope this is maybe close to what you imagined, or at least okay. :)_

 _Set around season 4, sometime before Snitch, but some liberties have been taken to weave and work in the lyrics and the song… Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my lyrics, but I will take full responsibility for any and all mistakes. As always, thank you for reading. I really appreciate all of you and hope you enjoy this!_

* * *

 **Late in the Evening**

Andy knocked on her door at precisely 8:30 pm. His nerves had him arriving fifteen minutes earlier, however he had waited in the parking garage so as not to rush her. This was not their first outing, or non-date as their kids had pointed out, but that still did not change his excitement or anxiety over the upcoming evening. Their friendship had grown a lot over the years, and recently it had begun to mean something much more to him. He had begun to think about the possibility of a future with her, even if she was married - or now newly divorced. Andy was fine with anything; he was fine with being her very good friend if that was all they were going to be. He loved that he was allowed into her life to this degree, and would forever be grateful to her for giving him this chance.

Outside her door, he checked his watch. He went over the earlier conversation to make sure he had not misunderstood their plans. One of the Lieutenants from Robbery Homicide was retiring and his division was throwing the man a party at one of the bars downtown. When the team had discussed the event earlier that day, Los Angeles traffic and the lack of parking had been discussed. Sharon had cited those as the main reasons she may not be able to go, as well as the fact she was unsure of Rusty's plans for the evening.

Not wanting her to feel unwelcome, or to not attend, Andy found himself offering to pick Sharon up on his way. Andy had ignored the exaggerated eye roll from his partner at his recommendation, and instead took the opportunity to change the subject. He pointed out that the retirement party was for someone who had joined the force _after_ the Lieutenant. That little dig had distracted the other man from _the Sharon issue_ , and instead sparked a lengthy discussion on how age was just a number, and there was no discounting the value of experience.

Still standing in the hallway, Andy chuckled to himself at how easy his partner was to set up. Not sure if he had been loud enough, he knocked again. Behind the door he heard the click of her heels as they hit the tiled entry. He shifted slightly and straightened his coat as the door opened. Sharon looked a little flushed, with one hand on the door and another fiddling with the sleeves of her blouse. The sight of her briefly took his breath away. He quickly shook himself out of his trance and grinned, "Evening, Sharon."

Sharon smiled in return, "Good evening, Andy. I'm sorry; I was back in my room and barely heard the knock. I am almost ready."

Andy nodded, "It's all right, Sharon. I haven't been out here long."

Taking in his appearance Sharon stepped back to show him into her condo. He was dressed casually; dark blue jeans and a jacket over a navy button-up shirt. "That looks familiar," she smiled eyeing his worn leather of his jacket.

Andy lifted his arm up for inspection, "Yeah, it's a classic." He shifted his eyes to her playfully, "Has a lot of character."

"Yes, character," she teased, gesturing to the small patchwork that covered the cuts in the leather. "I can see the scratches and the repairs."

Andy gave her a nonchalant shrug, "Knives... never fun."

"So I hear," she smirked as he walked through the open door. "I'm running just a little behind schedule. Rusty took longer to get ready than I had expected, so I sat with Buzz while he waited. Luckily, they did not miss their movie, and should be out most of the evening. It was thoughtful of Buzz to offer to take him. Although, I know he also was not too keen on the idea of attending a retirement party for someone he barely knew."

With his back to her as he walked to the living room, Andy suppressed a chuckle. When Sharon had been unsure of what to do with Rusty, Andy had taken the opportunity to suggest to Buzz that it would be a nice way for the other man to avoid the party as well. Fortunately, the plan had worked. With Rusty out for the evening, Sharon had no real reason not to attend, at least for a little while.

In the living room, Andy turned and nodded, "Very lucky indeed, but don't worry about running late. We have plenty of time, no one shows up right at the beginning for these types of things anyway."

Sharon did not like to be late, but he was right; a come-and-go evening technically had no set arrival time. She nodded again, "Yes, but still." She paused briefly before glancing down to her appearance. She had chosen a pair of dark skinny jeans and paired them with a cream blouse, along with her black-heeled boots. "I am almost ready. I just need to grab a light jacket and to finish my hair."

"No worries, Sharon." Andy beamed and moved to sit in the closest orange chair, "I'll wait for you." Sharon smiled in return and hurried back down the hall to her bedroom.

He only had to wait five more minutes before she returned pulling her arms through her light leather jacket. At hearing her return, Andy quickly stood from his seat. Sharon exhaled as she entered the room, "I think I'm ready." She flipped her hair out from under the neckline of the coat and hummed, "Do I look all right?"

Standing between the chair and the couch, Andy took in her appearance and the shine to her eyes. He stared for a moment, temporarily lost for words. At his silence, she uncomfortably worried her teeth over her bottom lip and anxiously ran her hands over her jacket and into the pockets. Watching her smile fade, Andy shook himself out of his daze and took a step toward her and the door. "Yes, Sharon you do." He gazed deeply into her emerald eyes, "You look wonderful tonight."

She dipped her head to hide the slight blush over the compliment, and turned to join him at the door.

Due to typical Los Angeles traffic the relatively short distance took about half an hour to drive. As expected, they arrived at the retirement party fashionably late. When they walked into the crowded bar many familiar faces turned in their direction. Sharon instinctually steeled herself for potential onslaught of old nicknames and harsh whispers. Many of these officers had not been her friends, and she was only a couple years removed from her FID days. Judging by a few of their face, a couple years with Major Crimes had apparently done little to overcome the decades her being a member, and then the queen of, the rat squad.

Andy noticed her tense when they walked in. It did not take him long to realize the reason. Standing beside her, he bumped her shoulder in support and encouraged her to ignore the glances. She smiled at the touch, and joined him to head toward the table their team had procured.

The packed space caused Sharon to drop a step behind Andy. She wrapped her hand on around his left elbow so they could better maneuver their way through the crowd together. Along the way a slightly inebriated detective fell across Andy's shoulder.

"Why if it isn't Mister Andy Flynn. How the hell are ya, pal?" The man squinted his eyes at Andy, but stopped when he caught a glance of Sharon on his other arm. The man collapsed farther into Andy as he leaned across to get a better look. He pulled back and coughed over the sound of the music and talking, "Oh, gods. You in it? Never could stay out of trouble, huh Flynn? Now it is so bad that you have to be chap-chaperoned by the witch? Blows, man."

Andy gritted his teeth and pushed the detective off of him. "Watch it, _pal_ ," his tone dropping dangerously on the last syllable. "You have no idea what you're talking about, Abbott. Better keep walking. _The Captain_ is here for Edwards, just like everyone else."

"What's gotten into you, Flynn?" Abbott slurred, rubbing his shoulder. "You's the one who-."

"Enough," Andy stepped closer, interrupting the other man. "You should really think long and hard about how you want to finish that sentence. After all, it's a party. No one wants any trouble. How would that look anyway? Starting a brawl at an LAPD event?" He ticked his head to the side, his eyes flashing dangerously.

The other man squinted at the pair, still confused, but feeling mildly threatened. "Whatever, Flynn." He pushed against Andy as he turned to straggle toward the bar. In the cramped space the force knocked Andy slightly off balance. He stumbled into Sharon, but was able to grab her before they both fell into the table on their other side. Pulling her up beside him, Andy looked into her eyes. There was annoyance, possibly anger, but also a flash of something like hurt. Taking a moment, she briefly closed them and took a breath to gather herself.

Choosing to ignore the bulk of the confrontation, she forced a smile as he rolled out his neck. Waiting another moment for him to regain his composure she hummed, "Andy, do you feel all right?"

Andy straightened and met her eyes. Caught up by the care and concern in her expression, he could not help but return her smile. "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."

"Good," Sharon nodded and looped her arm through his to pull him forward. "Let's join the team then." He pressed his lips into a half grin and allowed her to lead him to the corner table. When they arrived, Sharon dropped her hold on his arm and took off her jacket. She hung the jacket on the back of the chair and plopped down in the seat beside Cathy. "Hello, everyone. Sorry we're late."

Provenza took a sip of his drink and dipped his head toward Andy. "That's what happens when you rely on, Flynn, Captain. Drives like an old person."

"Who you calling, old?" Andy jumped in, still a little keyed up from the earlier confrontation. Now standing beside Sharon, he nagged, "If I'm so bad then why do you always make me drive?"

His partner shrugged, "Saves me money on gas," and took a sip of his beer.

Andy bit down on his lip as his eyes widened. Although, before he could get too worked up Sharon gently brushed her hand against his forearm. Not drawing direct attention to their argument or the touch, she leaned across the table, "So, Mike. How is everything going with your show?"

The hand on his arm prevented him from yelling at Provenza, but it took everything else within him not to roll his eyes and moan at her question. Instead, he turned his head and looked out across the bar. Through the sea of people he noticed a small well lit area in the corner, not far from their table. There was a small stereo system, screen, and microphone on a makeshift stage. A younger officer was holding the microphone and attempting an overconfident rendition of what sounded like _Piano Man_.

Andy bumped his partner and nodded to the corner. "Look over there. What do you think about that? Says it is seventies themed."

Having only heard about every other word, Provenza's jaw dropped. "I am not in my seventies, yet." He stressed the last word while turning his head in an attempt to block out the background noise.

Andy rolled his eyes, "No you idiot, I meant the theme." He gestured to the corner. "For the karaoke. It is songs from the seventies, for when Edwards joined the force. Maybe I'll add myself to the list."

"Ye' gods, Flynn, please spare us," the Lieutenant drawled, turning back to his partner.

Andy stood up straighter, "What? I can sing. I was in the church choir as a kid."

"Yeah, right," he choked out before taking another sip of his drink. "No one wants to hear you destroy a song, Flynn. Just stand there and try not to look like a lovesick puppy while we enjoy the party. That should be enough for you to focus on this evening."

He whipped his head to the table to make sure no one had overheard, but everyone was still engaged in their conversations. Turning back to his partner he dropped his voice and warned, "Stop, Provenza. I don't need this right now."

The Lieutenant put his free hand up in surrender, "Whatever, just calm down. Remember your blood pressure." Andy scoffed, but before he could speak Provenza rotated his hand to shake a finger at him, "You know I'm not wrong. You better be careful with _all_ of this."

"Whatever, I'm going to get a cranberry and soda." Andy stepped away from his partner and tapped Sharon on the shoulder. When she turned to him, he pointed toward the bar, "Do you want something to drink?"

Sharon nodded and called over the music, "Yes, sure. Um, your usual."

Overhearing the exchange Provenza rolled his eyes and raised his glass to his lips. He grumbled, "Idiots," under his breath as he watched Andy weave his way through the crowd to the bar.

Thankfully, when Andy returned a few minutes later Mike had finished discussing the details of the show. The conversation had shifted to the generic topics of work and family.

"Ma'am, what did Rusty end up doing tonight?" Julio asked from across the table.

Sharon smiled, "Well, Buzz offered to take him for burgers and a movie. Obviously, he could not say no to that."

"Sounds like a theme," Provenza grumbled out of the side of his mouth for only Andy to hear. "You arrange that one?"

Andy dropped his head back and stared at the ceiling. His partner was in a mood tonight. Returning his gaze to the table Andy put his glass down in front of him, "You know what? I think I am going to do it."

"Do what?" Sharon asked turning to him.

He gestured to the karaoke machine, "Sing. Why not? It's kind of crowded over here." He shot his partner a cold glance and moved toward the corner.

There were two people ahead of him, so he took the time to scroll through the song catalogue. After flipping through a few pages and making his selection he glanced up to see that the team had moved closer. Andy squinted through the crowd and sighed, it also looked like Julio had his phone ready to record the event. Shaking his head, Andy returned his eyes to the list and took a deliberate breath, all of the sudden nervous about his song choice. The two people ahead of him flew through their interesting versions of _Somebody to Love_ and _Bennie and the Jets_ ; Andy's song choice would be bringing the energy down considerably. Before he could second-guess himself a large man moved away from the small stage.

"Uh, Flynn?" The manager called, reading the name off of the list. Andy raised his hand. The man pointed to the stage, "you're up."

He stood and stepped to the stage. The manager handed him the microphone and went to sit at the laptop. He gave Andy a single nod as a warning that the song was about to begin. Andy closed his eyes one more time and opened them when the first chords of the track came over the speaker. He tapped the toe of his right foot to the beat and lifted the microphone to just in front of his mouth.

Studying the screen he took in one more quick inhale and began to sing, " _It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear._ " Taking a smaller breath he glanced up to the crowd. For the most part everyone around the bar had continued on with their conversations without noticing a new song had begun. However, near their table Sharon and Provenza had moved closer. He could also make out Mike, Cathy, and Amy behind them speaking together. Julio stood just off to the side with his phone out recording the performance.

Inwardly sighing, Andy dropped his gaze back to the screen for the next set of lyrics. " _She puts on her make-up_ ," a split second decision had him tweaking the line, " _and brushes her auburn hair_."

He looked up again to see Sharon's head tilted to the side, now listening more intently. He returned his attention to the song, " _And then she asks me, 'Do I look all right?' And I say, 'Yes, you look wonderful tonight_." As the music played on he waited for the screen to roll over to the next set of lines. He chanced another glance around, and noticed Sharon studying him closely.

The beats continued and he delivered the words off of the monitor. " _We go to a party and everyone turns to see, this beautiful lady that's walking around with me_." He shrugged faintly, recalling their earlier not so positive entrance to the party. Although, the next lyric had him grinning as he sang, " _And then she asks me, 'Do you feel all right."_ He looked up and made eye contact with her, " _And I say, 'Yes, I feel wonderful tonight_."

Beside Provenza, Sharon shifted awkwardly and took a small step back toward their table. She was not leaving, but more or less attempting to feel less exposed. Andy noticed her retreat, but went on with his performance. He did not want to completely ruin the evening by drawing attention to them, or by stopping mid song and risking an actual scene. No one else, with the exception of possibly his partner, would pick up on the meanings in the song.

He returned his attention to the screen. " _I feel wonderful because I see, the love light in your eyes, and the wonder of it all, is that you just don't realize how much I love you_."

At that short passage Provenza squished his face together in disgust. He knew his partner had it bad, but this display was borderline revolting. Those two could do what they wanted, but he did not want to be privy to it. He grumbled to himself and turned to the table as well. Behind him Andy sang, " _It's time to go home now…"_

With his partner still performing, Provenza stood at their table next to Sharon. He held his glass in front of him and sighed, "Who knew that old guy could sing, huh?"

Sharon forced a smile as her eyes fixed on the stage. "Well he had mentioned something about being a choir boy. He isn't half bad, really."

"No," the Lieutenant groaned, "but don't tell him that. He already has an inflated ego as it is."

She let out a soft laugh and rolled her head in his direction, "Now, Lieutenant, be kind."

The man grumbled faintly and turned back to face the stage. Andy was nearing the end of the song, " _Oh, my darling, you were wonderful tonight_." When he was done, there was scattered applause from around the room. Andy ducked his head in thanks and stepped off the stage to start back toward the team.

Pressing his back against the table, Provenza tipped his head back and drained the last of his drink. "Still, he tries." He lifted the empty glass in the air in front of him and nodded toward the bar. "I am going to get another refill. Sanchez is driving since Flynn refused to be my ride."

She smirked at the comment and watched him push his way to the bar. As he left, Andy scooted up beside her to take his partner's place. Sharon turned her head to him. "Well, that was something," she mused in an attempt to hide her uneasiness.

"Yeah," Andy rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, listen, Sharon, I uh."

Sharon cut off his stuttering and tittered, "Andy, it was a good song. Nice choice. I think your partner even admitted you could sing."

Catching on to her light-hearted tone, he awkwardly chuckled, "I knew he was a fan."

She hummed in response and picked up her drink. "Andy, um…" Her voice trailed as the rest of the group rejoined them.

"Sir," Julio chuckled, "would you like me to send this video to you? Or just the link after I post it? Maybe send it in to one of those reality shows?" He turned to the table, "Tao, is there something like _Karaoke Cops_? We could be on to something. We could shop it around to your showbiz friends."

Andy rolled his eyes and swiped for the phone, "Very funny, Sanchez."

"I don't know, sir. You were more than all right." Julio teased, holding his phone out of Andy's reach, "Just wonderful tonight."

Growing uncomfortable Sharon set her drink down and gestured toward the door. "I think I am going to get some air. I'll be right back."

Andy nodded as he watched her walk away. He shot Julio an annoyed glance and picked up Sharon's jacket from her chair. "I'm going to take this out to the Captain."

Due to their size difference, it took him a little longer to push his way through the crowd. By the time he made it outside he found her leaning against the side of the building. She was staring out across the street, her arms crossed loosely around her chest to guard against the slight chill that had settled after the sunset. There were fewer cars out at this hour, making for a much calmer location than the bar scene they had just left.

Andy moved toward her and softly cleared his throat, "Uh, Sharon?" His voice brought her out of her thoughts. She rolled her head in his direction and straightened against the building. Andy held out her coat, "I thought you may want this?"

She reached for her jacket nodded, "Thank you, it is a little cooler tonight than I had expected for this time of year."

As she pulled on her jacket Andy leaned his side against the wall of the building. He looked down at his hands, "Listen, Sharon, I um."

"It is really okay, Andy," Sharon interrupted him, tucking her hands into the pockets of her coat. "I know what you are about to say, I think I have known for a while. At least since last Christmas, but, not out here." He took in a breath to speak, but she held up her hand as a gesture to give her another second. A soft smile spread across her features as she turned to face him fully. Pressing her lips together she rocked slightly, "A lot has been going on in my life. I mean, there has been a lot of unexpected change lately; not bad changes or anything, it has just been different. A few years ago I never would have anticipated this," she gestured between the two of them before returning her hand to her pocket. "I was so happy with my career, my children, my friends, I was not looking for anything else. I am still incredibly happy with all of those things, but somehow you added yourself to the mix. I think I am one of the last to catch on, judging by the comments from our children and even your partner… I mean you told your family we were dating years ago." She rolled her eyes at the memory, but her soft smile remained. "You who used to give me such a headache…" She looked off across the street and snorted at the idea, "and yet, here we are. Our friendship is special to me Andy, but I still do not know exactly what that means."

As she finished her explanation Andy pushed himself off of the wall to stand in front of her. "It can just mean we are very good friends," he offered with a shrug. "I never expected all of our history to turn into something more. I know you do not need me - need me, Sharon. I am just happy to be here, to be a part of your life. If that ever changes, I'll be here or I'll go, whatever you want, whatever you need. I am sorry about tonight, but nothing has to change."

She removed her hands from her pockets and tilted her head to the side as she listened to him finish his speech. Sharon stepped toward him and sighed, "I'm sorry, Andy. I don't want you to go. There is still just a lot going on right now. I am not running away, I am just not sure I am ready." She stepped toward him and slowly ran her hand down the front of his jacket.

He nodded in understanding and flashed her a crooked grin. Andy waited for her eyes to return his. With a sparkle in his eye, he hummed, "Sharon, I'll wait for you."

The softness to his features and the light in his eyes had her smiling in return. She rose up on her toes and brushed her lips against his cheek as her hands wound around his waist in a gentle embrace. He wrapped his arms around her as well and hugged her to him. With her head on his shoulder, Sharon rolled her face toward his neck and whispered beside his ear, "I know."


End file.
